


In Search of The Best Katsudon

by kirakusho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakusho/pseuds/kirakusho
Summary: Katsuki Yuri and Midoriya Izuku are katsudon lovers and will go ANYWHERE to try the best one.A crossover where Yuri and Izuku get to taste Souma's and Jouichirou's food.





	In Search of The Best Katsudon

**Author's Note:**

> So, it has been a long time since I've wrote anything (and published). I got the inspiration from a chat and it quickly evolved to this... 
> 
> The Bakugou/Midoriya is only slightly implied near the end but I'm tagging it just because (so no one may be surprised ?)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing!

It was a warm mid-September afternoon, Yuri walked around the streets of a small sales district. Cellphone on hand, maps application open, he was focused on the little dot that was supposed to represent him and how far he was from his very desired destination, “2 min. walk” was shown in the screen.

When he finally arrived he double checked that it was the right place, one of his fans had mentioned this place in a letter, they had talked about this family dinner that had the best katsudon in town. And, since he was in town invited to judge for a small competition he had decided to give it a try. “Yukihira” could be read, white letters on a black board on the side of the door. 

Yuri could tell by the smell filtering through the gapes of the doors that he had made the right decision. Without further hesitation he opened the door and was welcomed by two men, father and son most likely, and the delicious smell.

\- Welcome! -  
\- Please have a sit. I’ll be right with ya! - the son greeted.

Finding a seat proved to be a difficult task, the place was brimming with people, but finally he sat in an empty space at the end of a long table. Three other people were there, on the other end a couple, who seemed to be in their own private world and didn’t pay Yuri any mind. Closest to him a high-schooler, deep in thought murmuring over and open notebook, taking notes with a passion and concentration only comparable to his own performances.

\- Hello, thank you for waiting! What can I get you ? - the young man was looking at him with a smile in his face and his brilliant yellow eyes.  
\- Hello! I’d like to have your best Katsudon. - Yuri said, smiling and with his mouth watering already.  
\- Very good! And to drink? -  
\- Sake, a small one please. -  
\- Very well. I'll be right back.- And with a last smile the young waiter went back to the kitchen.

Yuri took his time admiring the inside of the restaurant, it was bursting with people laughing, talking and eating happily. 

He took out his cellphone, took a selfie and sent it to Víctor, he was currently in Russia. Yurio had cashed a long forgotten bet and so he had left him for almost a week now. He opened Instagram, Pitchit had posted photos from his trip to Brazil, he looked so happy in a natural reserve surrounded by parrots and other birds, it made Yuri smile. 

Moments later the waiter brought his drink and went down to talk with the green-haired high-schooler. The place was so busy Yuri knew it would be a while before getting his food, so he started reading about the competition he was judging. 

Some fifteen minutes later the waiter came back and yelled:  
\- Super katsudon!-  
\- Here! -  
Yuri realized that the high-schooler has also claimed the dish.  
\- It must be yours, you were here first. - he said  
\- No please it’s ok, I ordered mine after you came in and I can wait. - the green eyed boy offered, but his belly betrayed him deciding to rumble loudly right then and there…  
\- It’s getting cold ! - insisted the waiter  
\- We can share it until the next one arrives - Yuri offered, and the boy nodded eagerly with tears in the corner of his eyes - could you please bring an extra plate ? -  
\- Sure! - the waiter departed leaving the pipping katsudon dish between them.  
\- That’s very kind of you, thank you- the boy said as he moved to seat in front of Yuri - I’m Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you - he gave him the biggest smile Yuri had ever seen.  
\- I'm Katsuki Yuri, a pleasure to meet you, Midoriya-kun - He answered.

For what seemed to be a fraction of a second he saw something sparkle in the Izuku's eyes when he heard his last name, his expression shifting just the slightest, but it was gone before he knew what it was.

\- Here you go. Could I ask you something ? - said the waiter as he left the dish on the table, both Yuri and Izuku looked at him - My dad and I always have this competition thing on who will cook the best dish… This katsudon was made by me, and since you are going to share it and have a second one too, we were wondering… if my dad would do the other one and you could judge both dishes? -

Izuku and Yuri had blank expressions for a couple seconds. They turned to face each other and replied in unison

\- I don’t have a problem, how…- both smiled to the waiter  
\- We’ll be honored - said Yuri  
\- Yes! The katsudon from this place is legend, most of the sites give it 5 star reviews! We gladly accept to be judges! -  
\- Oz! Thank you! You heard that old man ?! - the boy screamed to the kitchen  
\- Yes, yes! I’ll be there in a second!- the father replied rubbing his hands on his apron.

All of a sudden everybody in the dinner was coming together and surrounding Yuri and Izuku.

\- W- What’s happening ? - asked the latter, nervousness in his voice an a little blush.  
\- Well, most of the regulars here love this competitions - a young girl with short brown hair said to his left as she sat on the free space - it’s like a tradition for all of us to watch ! -  
\- Ok, ok. Sorry you two, you didn’t knew - said the older Yukuhira.  
\- It’s ok, right Midoriya-kun? - said Yuri with a confident smile  
\- Yes ! Let’s do this. Plus Ultra ! - was the answer from a little flushed Izuku. 

And so it began.

\- Presenting the Yukihira super Katsudon Special Souma style! - said the young waiter - Dig in! -  
\- It has a really nice color - said Yuri as he rotated the dish that was between him and Izuku - it seems it’s evenly cooked, and the rice also seems to be extra white.- he smiled  
\- It’s true - Izuku agreed- and from the looks of it the egg was carefully cooked, I don’t see too many yellow or withe parts. This type of equilibrium is difficult to obtain, I can only imagine they have extra care when picking up their ingredients and that… - Izuku went off in a little of a mumbling attack it seemed. Yuri took the opportunity to draw his face closer to the dish  
\- You can clearly distinguish the pork meat smell. It is enticing. Midoriya-kun let’s wait no longer! - he took the ohashis  
\- Hum! - Izuku nodded coming back from his mumbling - Itadakimasu! -

White. It was all Yuri could see, white all around him. It wasn’t cold or lonely, it was a warm, home-like sensation, like being in the skating ring. The first thing he acknowledge was the rice, it was not only white rice, there was something, really subtle but tasty. 

And then there it was, the overwhelming wave of the pork, he felt as if he had being brought down to his knees by the intensity of the flavor. It was salty and rich and contrasted perfectly with the rice that was almost pure white perfection. He opened his eyes without even knowing when he had closed them, and found himself in front of Midoriya, his eyes were big as platters and watery, like he was about to cry, but the wobbly smile in his face was contradictory.

With a complete lack of words, Yuri ventured to take a second piece. Izuku mirrored him. All the dinner was holding their breaths. 

Yuri had a repetition of the first scene, the big vast white, the compelling pork taste, and then, the eggs, meddling between the opposiing sensations, soft and warm yet crunchy.

\- So? What do you think? - the young cook asked once he finally opened his eyes once again.  
\- I don’t think I’ve ever had a katsudon like this one…- was all Yuri could say  
\- The flavors they come together so nicely - said Izuku from across the table. - honestly, I think this is the best katsudon I’ve ever had - tears in his eyes risking to be dropped, he held his hands tightly near his chest.  
\- Wait until you taste mine - said the father as he parted to the kitchen.  
\- What is there in the rice? - asked Yuri as he took a small bite of the dish - I can feel a certain flavor but is hard to pin-point it -  
\- Oh! I used some garlic in it - said Souma smiling proud. - it gives the rice an special aroma, but is sometimes difficult to try and not overwhelm the other flavors on the dish - he shone a bright smile to both of them - I have to be back to the kitchen but I'm glad you liked it! -

The small crowd had dispersed a bit and so Yuri could talk with Izuku.

\- Did you saw anything interesting? - asked Yuri, the boy looked up to him turning his head a little - when I ate that dish, I saw… I felt… home. - Yuri said, taking a hand to his chest. 

Izuku smiled, a small shy smile this time.

\- I had a similar feeling, I saw my mom’s kitchen, and her cooking for me like when I was 4 and came back from exploring the forest. - his smile failed a little - that had been a bit of a bad day, but her cooking made me feel better - 

They continue to share the dish in silence for a little while.

\- So… you are also a katsudon enthusiast ? - asked Yuri to an Izuku with a mouth full and who could only raise a brown at that - you said you had good reviews from this place, so I assumed you did some research for coming here? -  
\- Oh! - he swallowed and took out a book from his backpack “Katsudon studies Vol. 5” - it is my favorite dish in the whole world, and I always try different places with different recipes. And you should know we are actually really lucky. - he said with a very serious face directed at Yuri - this place is know for been one of the best dinners in the region, their regular clients are really loyal and the occasional ones will always leave only good reviews. However, for some reason since last year the dinner has been closed. -  
\- How come? - Yuri asked, intrigued as to why a thriving dinner like this will close.  
\- The owner no longer lives in Japan and apparently the young boy, his son, is studying to be chef in some famous cooking school. Since then the dinner has been closed and is open now only because of the school break. As soon as I heard it was open again I took the first train to come. -  
\- But then we are extra lucky - Yuri added, index finger raised - since we are judges in the katsudon competition- Bright smile in place.

They had finished the dish and then Souma and his father reappeared by their side, and with them the small crowd.

\- Presenting the Super Special Katsudon by Joichiro - said the older man smiling as he put down two smaller bowls, each with what would seem half of a katsudon - Enjoy! -

Yuri and Izuku looked at each other with determination, nodded and each proceeded to try their dish.

Izuku felt all his senses go silent. He could not feel anything but the taste. Sweet was the first thing, sweet subtle and delicate and something like forest? And then salty, and juicy. Something crunchy and warm and rich in flavor. Then he saw… it was the night when he and Kacchan had fought, he felt all the energy, he experienced again the relief of knowing his friend was finally back. He felt warm inside, he felt happy, he felt at peace.

There were tears in his eyes, but he wasn’t sad, he was overwhelmed with feelings and sensations, and most of all: flavors. He finally open his eyes only to find Yuri in front of him, and the smile he showed was so warm.

\- And, what do you guys think ? - the question came from the older Yukihira.  
\- This dish has brought me peace. - Yuri said - I feel I can achieve everything and that nothing is out of reach. I feel in peace and empowered! I want to go skating, I feel inspired. -  
\- And you ? - the man addressed Izuku now.  
\- I… I… - the tears started flowing - this is with out a doubt the most wholesome katsudon I've ever had, I'm never going to forget this! -  
\- And, what is the final decision then? - the girl with short brown hair asked from among the crowd.  
\- I have to say: Joichiro's. - Was all that Yuri could manage before digging into his dish again. - Souma-kun, yours was really good too, but… this one has something yours lacked -  
\- I agree with Katsuki-san. - said Izuku - The flavors combine in a whole, but you can also acknowledge each and every single one of them… The meat, the eggs, the batter, the soy sauce in the rice… - tears starting to flow down his cheeks - It is a totally new experience - he said, eating small pieces of the katsudon between sobs.

\- Seems this is your 493th defeat Souma - said Joichiro, teasing his son  
\- Tch! I'll win some day old-man, don’t worry about it!! -  
They slowly retreated to the kitchen, the crowd going back to their seats with them.

\- Oi! Nerd!! - Katsuki Bakugo was standing in the middle of the receding crowd - What's this all about? - He asked while walking towards them.  
\- Kacchan, you came! - Izuku said with a big smile and bright eyes - I thought you said you where going to be training late today -  
\- I was, but then hair-for-brains couldn't keep up, and he surrendered and asked for us to finish early- Katsuki said as he sat down right next to Izuku - Who's this? - He asked eyeing Yuri with suspicious eyes.  
\- Oh! I'm sorry, this is Katsuki Yuri. - Midoriya said, smiling.  
\- Nice to meet you - Yuri said towards Katsuki.  
\- Bakugo Katsuki. - Was all he offered as a response. He will not take his eyes of Yuri.  
\- Well, I think I should go. It is getting late and my hotel is really far from here. - Yuri said standing trying to avoid Katsuki's red stare. - It was really nice meeting you and sharing these katsudons with you Midoriya-kun. -  
\- Same here Katsuki-san - Izuku said - I hope we can meet again and share another dish like this. - all smiles, not realizing how Katsuki was still burning his eyes thru Yuri's skull.  
\- Nice to meet you Bakugo-kun. -  
A nod was all he got in response.

Yuri left the teenage boys to their discussion. Once he was paying he turned and saw them, they were loud, Izuku laughing and Katsuki screaming. They seem to be close, he thought, and that Bakugo-kun is definitely of the jealous type. He chuckled.

\- Thanks for judging - Joichiro say from the other side of the counter giving Yuri his change.  
\- It was my pleasure. - Yuri said taking the money - I hope I can get back here again -

He had almost reached the door when he heard:  
\- Now - Souma screamed  
\- Good luck in the Olympics! - all the people in the dinner said and gave him a round of applause.

With tears in his eyes, Yuri answered before stepping out:  
\- Thank you! I will not let you down! - And he went walking in the dark streets.

 

*************************************************************************  
\- HA?! You didn't knew he's an Olympic ice skater?! -  
\- Shhhh!! Kacchan! You don’t need to scream it! -  
\- And care to explain why were you crying over a katsudon? Weird nerd… -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critic or anything :D


End file.
